there was a kid (with a head full of doubt)
by mazberrypie
Summary: "But to have Marinette talking about him so avidly, with something a lot like respect and a little like a challenge in her eyes, made a strange warmth fill him up until he felt safe and loved." Part of the Give The Boy a Hug 2k16 campaign, prequel to 'hold you when you're not enough'. CONTAINS ORIGINS SPOILERS. Cover by the wonderful larvesta on tumblr :D
Adrien knew from the first moment he met Marinette that she was special. Admittedly, he had been a little afraid of her. It was hard not to be, when Marinette was yelling in his face about putting gum on her chair (which wasn't him, actually). He felt awful when she tried to pick it off herself, and even worse when she covered it with a tissue and had to sit with it on her part of the bench for the rest of the day.

(What maybe made him feel the worst was Chloe's laughter, and it felt an awful lot like she was laughing at him too.)

After fighting Stone Heart once again and parting ways with Ladybug (who was a whole other problem to crack open at some later date) Adrien had been desperate to make amends. He didn't want to start to school year on bad terms with one of his classmates, especially not one who would be sitting behind him all year. And Marinette seemed kind, from what he'd seen when she wasn't reprimanding him, and she appeared to be friends with everyone else in their class.

(Adrien tried to ignore the fact that she was also really very pretty. Her hair curled around her ears, which in turn stuck out endearingly. Her face flushed when she was mad, and her eyes were so bright that Adrien had a hard time looking at her straight on.)

Giving her his umbrella had been an impulse decision, as had essentially baring his heart to her. Going to public school was different than he had imagined (it was still fantastic, despite the rough first day) and he wanted Marinette to understand that he was new to this, that he was trying. That he wanted to be friends.

(When she accepted it, he took it as a good sign.)

In the brief moments he stayed after that, Marinette managed to make him laugh, and to make a strange, tingling feeling fill up his chest. Plagg was quick to tease him, but Adrien was just as quick to shut him down. It wasn't the same shakiness he had only just started to get around Ladybug, so he knew it wasn't love. It was just as new, but softer, somehow. Maybe it was just...contentment.

(Adrien hadn't felt it in a long time, so he hadn't been sure.)

When he went home that day, Adrien hadn't been able to help smiling the whole car ride. No, school wasn't what he had expected. It was strange and new and not as perfect as his hopes had made it out to be. But he had made friends on his own for the first time (oh, _a friend_ ) and was already looking forward to seeing them again. Nino, Ladybug, _Marinette._ Sitting in his room later that day, Adrien felt that tingling contentedness again, and laughed, unbridled and freely.

* * *

Adrien was pretty sure that Marinette was still harboring some bad feelings towards him. At first, he'd just thought she was shy. Though, the more he thought about that, the more he knew it wasn't true. The way she'd reacted to him on his very first day showed as much, and Adrien saw how she talked to their classmates. She was witty and kind, and a little awkward, but she wasn't shy.

 _So why couldn't she talk to him?_

He was able to write it off as her still being a little unused to him, at first. Adrien didn't expect her to forgive him right away (he had _hoped_ , but was realistic about it) and so he gave her some space. Smiled and greeted her, would wave in the halls, but left her alone for the most part. Adrien honestly thought that might be how one went about making new friends.

But his quick and easy friendship with Nino soon proved that wrong. It might have just been circumstance, but him and Nino got on like a wildfire, talking throughout the day and hanging out before lunch and the end of the school. And he knew from Nino that Alya, Marinette's apparent best friend, was new as well. And Alya and Marinette were extremely close for two who had only just met. So, Adrien knew that the reason him and Marinette weren't clicking wasn't because that's just how friendship worked.

Adrien was left wondering what he'd done wrong, other than the obvious. He tried approaching her a few times, she seemed to relax after prolonged interactions with him, but the next time she would revert back to a stuttering mess at the start of their exchange. Adrien was getting frustrated, because he knew Marinette was _amazing_ and _wonderful_ and he just really, _really_ wanted to be her friend. But something about him put her off, intimidated her, and he couldn't seem to help her get over it.

(A big part of him thought that she might just not like him, that she was bored by the cool and collected exterior he had to present to avoid upsetting his father.)

It all sort of came to a head when they went out to lunch with Alya and Nino. Usually, the four would find themselves eating in the park across from the school, but that day heavy rain forced them inside. Adrien knew a nice little restaurant nearby, close enough to the school that they'd get back in time with no problem, but inexpensive enough that everyone would be able to buy themselves plenty to eat.

While their friends hadn't said anything yet, but Adrien was positive that Alya and Nino had started 'secretly' dating after the incident with Animan. They were actually pretty good at covering it up, but Adrien had a bit of experience with secrets. He was able to see through their carefully constructed lies and convenient alibis fairly easily.

They had left to go get drinks (together, of course), leaving Marinette and Adrien alone at the table. Adrien was about 80% positive it was engineered, judging by the significant look the two had given each other before walking off. Marinette was staring resolutely down at the table, it had been a while since the two had hung out one and one and thus, she had retreated into herself once again.

"Any new projects lately?" Adrien asked after an uncomfortable stretch of silence, itching to start _any_ kind of conversation with his classmate (and friend?).

Marinette sat up so straight and suddenly it was like she had been electrocuted. "Um? Hum, uh, y-yes...yeah."

Adrien rose a brow, and gestured for her to continue.

"Oh, right, uh. Well it's a-, no a-actually, you probably wouldn't care about it..."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care." Adrien gave her what he thought would be a reassuring smile but it only served to fluster her further.

"Y-yes! That is to say, um, right. Of course, you're a very caring person-I MEAN, you seem like...you care...a l-lot?" Marinette frowned and flapped her arms a little. "Not in a _bad_ way or anything. Just, uh. _What_?"

The last bit seemed to be for her own benefit, because she whispered it under her breath while staring at her hands. Adrien gave her a moment, watching carefully as she breathed and seemed to gather her wits. It was disheartening to see her so uncomfortable around him, but her resolve to keep talking to him was encouraging.

"There's a c-competition coming up mext nonth, _I mean next month_ , and I've been working on a c-couple of things to submit." Marinette twisted her hands up in her lap. "But, I've been really busy lately, and I'm not sure I'll have all my pieces finished in time."

"Ah, I understand that." Adrien nodded sagely, though he was sure that they both had very different things on their plates. "I'm sure you'll be able to make something amazing, your work is always incredible."

It was only meant to be a friendly compliment but Marinette turned further red and stared down at the table like she wanted to die. Adrien cursed himself mentally, he should have known to ease into conversation a little gentler. A glance up revealed that Nino and Alya were still nowhere to be found, so he tried again.

"Did you see that last Ladybug fight?" Adrien winced a little at the topic his mind procured, but at least it was something he knew _extremely_ well.

"Ladybug and _Chat Noir_ fight." Marinette corrected and it was atomatic enough she didn't notice that she'd even said it, or that Adrien was staring at her in awe until she peeked up. "Oh, uh. Sorry. It's just...people always leave him out and...well, he's important too."

"You really think so?" Adrien had to fight to keep the wonder out of his voice, though it appeared as though Marinette took it as skepticism.

"Of course! Ladybug wouldn't be able to do half the things she does without Chat there to watch her back. Do you know how many hits he's taken for her?"

"Uh...?" Adrien didn't really keep count of the number of times he'd jumped in the way of danger for his lady.

" _Too many_ , that's for sure." Marinette gave a slightly put upon head shake, crossing her arms. "Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that Ladybug is the only one who can-I mean, uh, the one who always purifies the akuma, Chat Noir would be able to manage just fine on his own. He's smart, and resourceful, and perfectly capable despite what people seem to think."

"I didn't know you were so...passionate about this." Adrien could feel his cheeks burning and hoped Marinette wouldn't notice.

He remembered the way she had gushed when 'meeting' Chat for the first time, but looking back it had been clear she was teasing him with her enthusiasm. (She thought he couldn't see her mouthing his words back at him with her hands, but Chat had left it be cause it had been kind of...cute.) But here Marinette was, looking as fired up as the first time they'd met, defending him to himself.

He was used to people not really paying attention to Chat Noir. In fact, he didn't really mind. The less people looking at him, the more looked to Ladybug, who really deserved the positive attention she received from the media. That, and as Chat he felt like he could act without the public tearing apart his every move, unlike when he was Adrien. But to have Marinette talking about him so avidly, with something a lot like respect and a little like a challenge in her eyes, made a strange warmth fill him up until he felt safe and _loved_.

"I just think he doesn't get enough credit." Marinette nodded decisively before deflating a little. "Uh, sorry that I kinda...jumped down your throat."

"No, uh. Don't worry about it. It's fine." Adrien scratched the back of his neck.

 _More than fine_.

Adrien studied Marinette for a moment, watching as she picked at one of her rolls. Her lashes cast pretty shadows across her still pink cheeks, and Adrien could see her flush spread across her neck and all the way to her ears. Her lips were pushed into a faint pout, and her brows would occasionally furrow and relax as she thought about something.

He didn't realize he'd been staring until Marinette looked up at him, eyes meeting him dead on. And there was that fire, that brightness that was almost hard to look at. For once, she wasn't backing down, and maybe it was the leftover heat from her passionately defending Chat, but Adrien found that he was the one becoming flustered.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Alya's abrupt arrival caused both teens to startle, dropping their eye contact as they looked to their friends. "Or did you just spend the entire time staring in each other's eyes?"

Marinette snorted and shook her head while Adrien scrambled, his head feeling kind of hot and fuzzy. Nino dropped a tray of fries on the table (which was suspicious considering they'd supposedly gone to get drinks) and settled into the seat next to him, eyebrows high and expectant.

"Well?"

"Uh, no, we...um." Speech had left him and Adrien stumbled through an explanation.

"Dude, chill. We're just teasing." Nino nudged his shoulder as he sat down, tossing an arm over the back of Alya's chair.

"Right, ha ha." Adrien gave a nervous chuckle and scratched his neck more aggressively than strictly necessary.

Marinette giggled lightly at something Alya had said. Adrien was so distracted by the pleasant sound of her laugh that he didn't realize they were both reaching for the fries Alya and Nino brought with them until their hands collided in the basket. Adrien drew back, feeling even redder, and distantly he could hear the rumble of thunder.

"Oh, sorry." Marinette pulled her hand away as well.

"It's fine." He repeated and gave her a faint, but genuine, smile.

Marinette smiled back a little shyly.

" _Riiiight_." Alya started up, and gave Marinette a searching look. "Did you look over the Physics homework last night?"

Marinette launched into some sort of excuse (if Adrien had been paying better attention to what she was saying rather than the way her hands fluttered through the air, and her mouth curling back into a pout, he would have realized the excuse was rather half-baked). He sat, feeling starstruck, and giving Nino a little headshake when his friend nudged his side, staring down at his hands.

Adrien felt like he was on the precipice of something great, something important. He just couldn't reach it yet.

Later, as they walked back to school, Marinette pulled out a nondescript, black umbrella and offered it up to share. Her face was red and she wasn't quite looking him in the eye, instead staring over his shoulder. Adrien stared at her a moment, and the umbrella.

 _Was it the same one...?_

"You...kept it?" He asked, aware that his voice was a little breathless but not in the position to fix it.

"Well, yeah." Marinette shifted uneasily. "It's uh, a good umbrella. And from a friend, so..."

"I'm your _friend_?" Adrien had hoped, but having Marinette reaffirm it felt so much better than just _hoping._

Marinette turned pale and immediately started apologizing. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to presume!"

"No, no it's fine! I just meant...I thought you didn't like me very much." Adrien turned away, scratch, scratch, scratching at his neck once more.

It was silent between them a moment, they still hadn't started walking and Alya and Nino were already a ways ahead.

"You think that I don't like you?" Marinette's voice was nothing more than a harsh whisper and when Adrien glanced over, her expression was completely and totally scandalized.

"Well, you never really...talk to me...unless you have to...or I start talking to you?" It came out as almost a question, Adrien fidgeting where he stood.

He watched as she sputtered in surprise. "But, that's not...I don't really, I mean. Actually I, well..."

Adrien let her gather her thoughts, looking away again. She let out a long sigh and the umbrella straightened above them as she moved.

"Okay. I don't dislike you. At all." Marinette's tone was surprisingly firm and Adrien peeked over.

"You don't?" Adrien couldn't keep the relief out of his voice.

Marinette looked heartbroken for half a second before speaking again. "No, Adrien. In fact, I like you a lot."

"Really? Why?"

"Why?" Her upset expression morphed into something a little more surprised. "What do you mean, why?"

"I just...what's there to like?" Adrien tugged at his jacket sleeve, staring off in the distance.

It was silent again until he felt a small hand rest on his arm, hesitant but still present.

"Adrien, I think you're amazing." Marinette was watching him through her lashes and Adrien could feel his stomach drop. "You do _so much_ and yet still find time for your friends, you're smart and funny when you want to be, and you're so... _kind_ , despite everything. You're incredible."

Adrien felt _extremely_ hot, his throat clicking as he swallowed. "R-really?"

Marinette looked pretty embarrassed too, but plowed on. "Really."

"O-oh." Adrien blinked rapidly, because when was the last time someone had complimented him on something other than his appearance? "Uh, thank you."

"Of course." Marinete nodded, before turning away. "Oh, Alya and Nino are pretty far ahead, we should probably-"

"No, really." He felt like he hadn't conveyed how _grateful_ he was of Marinette, for appreciating Chat and _liking Adrien_.

His hands came up before he could stop them, gripping her shoulders.

(He could hear Nino's voice in his head, laughing and saying "You gotta work on that shoulder thing, man.")

Adrien moved slowly, giving Marinette time to pull away if she wanted to, before wrapping her into a hug. He held on a moment, but she was frozen still. Adrien was just about to pull away and apologize when the tension seemed to melt out of her. Her quiet sigh puffed against his shoulder and her arms moved up to hug him back fiercely. He felt himself crumple, stoop down and soon it was Marinette who was wrapped around him, holding him close.

Again, he felt safe, protected even, which was silly because he was meant to be the superhero and yet it felt a lot like Marinette was saving him.

When he finally did pull away (and it was a while later), Adrien still felt a little blurry eyed, but Marinette was smiling up at him, eyes so _so_ bright. She seemed a little breathless, and he felt it too, merely staring at her.

"Are you ready to head back?" Her voice was quiet, but strong.

"Yeah." His was strung out and small.

Marinette lifted the umbrella a little higher, gave him a second of deliberation and tucked her arm around his, dragging him along. Adrien followed, feeling a bit like a child being guided by a parent. He felt that great something again, as he watched Marinette determined expression as she directed them to the school. Her arm was warm around his, and she was warm at his side, and the smile she gave him as they walked was warm, warm and _safe_.

Thunder rumbled and Adrien's eyes widened.

 _Oh_.

 **AN:** ***throws rain cliches at you* just take them.**

 **ALSO! Look me in the eyes and tell me that Adrien Agreste would not be absolutely /delighted/ that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug, I dare you.**

 **This is a part of my Give The Boy a Hug 2k16 campaign, it's a series over on AO3. Consider this a prequel to 'hold you when you're not enough'. EDIT:I forgot to mention that the fic title is from the song 'Head Full of Doubt/Road Full of Promise' by the Avett Brothers!**

 **Here is the link to the cover art done by larvesta:** **post/145052976144/he-felt-that-great-something-again-as-he-watched**


End file.
